Conventional dual in-line memory module (DIMM) connectors typically include board locks that locate and stake the DIMM connector to a DIMM connector footprint on the printed wiring board (PWB) or substrate. The board locks are oriented perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the DIMM connector insulator body and also hold and constrain the DIMM connector in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the DIMM connector. During soldering, any difference in the coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) between the DIMM connector insulator and the PWB laminate can cause deleterious effects on the DIMM connector, solder joints and/or PWB. The deleterious effects are more pronounced if the DIMM connector is constrained within the PWB (e.g., constrained by the board locks). Examples of the deleterious effects are, stress on the solder joints between the DIMM connector and PWB, opens and shorts due to warpage and bow of the DIMM connector and/or PWB and the increased likelihood that solder joints will fail.
Typically, a DIMM connector is mounted to a substrate via plated-through hole (PTH) technology because of, in part, the mechanical connection strength of the DIMM connector to the PWB. However, in some instances, it may not be possible to implement PTH because of design requirements that may prohibit utilization of PTH mounting technology.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.